1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical electrodes for use in contact with the skin of a patient and to means included in the electrode construction for transferring a skin-contacting electrolyte sponge between storage and usage positions.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,346 illustrates a medical electrode housing an oversized electrolyte sponge protected by a removable cover. To prevent squeezing of electrolyte from the sponge, the protective cover has an oversized cavity which receives the sponge without premature squeezing of the sponge during assembly and storage. Following removal of the protective cover, the electrolyte sponge is exposed to the pressure of the patient's skin, which squeezes the sponge, thus assuring a liberal wetting of the patient's skin with electrolyte from the sponge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,769 and 3,982,529 illustrate other techniques for providing electrolyte at the skin surface when the electrode is in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved medical electrode and, more particularly, a medical electrode having a cup which is actuable so as to transfer electrolyte means from a storage position within the cup to an outwardly displaced position for effective contact with the skin.